Olor a tabaco
by YumeRui-chan2.5
Summary: Y mientras el grito de su capitán resonaba por todo el barco, dejó que el cigarrillo que nunca había soltado se consumiera en sus manos, llenando la habitación nuevamente con el olor a tabaco.
1. Olor a tabaco

**I  
** **-OLOR A TABACO-**

Las peleas ya se habían vuelto un tanto rutinarias, teniendo que salir todos los días a enfrentarse contra el ejército bestial de Kaido y el propio Yonkou para terminar con una retirada estratégica hacia el mismo punto de siempre, sin ganar ni perder mucho.

Pero en el momento en que el enemigo mandó volando a Luffy con su maza todos se dieron cuenta que la situación se tornaría en un panorama diferente.

Chopper, Usopp y Nami siguieron con horror expresado en un grito la trayectoria del capitán, quien no soltó el fiel sombrero de paja; Robin buscó tranquilizar a los tres menores con su indescifrable sonrisa; mientras Zoro y Sanji parecían discutir sobre algo al tiempo que le hacían frente al pirata enemigo, aunque nadie podía escuchar lo que decían. Los gritos de guerra, las armas disparando, el sonido de metal contra metal lo hacía casi imposible. Incluso los dos hombres tenían que gritar para lograr entenderse.

-¡Marimo! ¡Oye, Marimo!

-¿¡Qué quieres?! ¡Concentrate en la pelea!

El rubio, entre sus patadas y los golpes contrarios, buscaba llamar la atención del espadachín, o por lo menos avisarle lo que tenía planeado; pero los oídos del peliverde dejaban su voz en segundo plano ante el choque de metal y sus propios pensamientos, que no eran muy diferentes a los del cocinero de la tripulación: Luffy debía regresar lo antes posible, o la pelea quedaría aún más desequilibrada.

Y el saber que probablemente pensaran lo mismo hacía que Sanji tratara con más insistencia hablar con Zoro, quien con sus espadas iba escalando por el cuerpo del enemigo.

-¡Marimo, por un demonio, escúchame!

La situación no estaba para una pelea interna, pero los dos hombres estaban ya agitados física y mentalmente, y viniendo de ellos, la cosa no acabaría en algo que no fuera una discusión.

-¡Habla rápido, cocinero!

-¡Creo que Luffy está inconsciente, bastante lejos de nosotros…!- la mirada de Zoro le dio a entender que debía parar de hablar. No era que ésta le causara temor, todo lo contrario, era de esas miradas que Sanji más admiraba de su compañero aunque se negara a admitirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo, por la misma admiración que sentía, sabía que solo podía significar una cosa, que el mismo espadachín expresó antes de cambiar su trayectoria por la maza que iba en su dirección:

-¡Confía en tu capitán, así como él confía que nosotros nos encarguemos de esto mientras él no esté! Luffy volverá en cualquier momento, así que por ahora… ¡Conformate con nosotros, bestia!

El encuentro del acero contra el acero, el ruido casi inaudible de las espadas cortando el viento y la voz de la tripulación le animaron a unirse a la extraña sinfonía de la batalla, aunque no dejaba de tener en mente a Luffy. Claro que confiaba en él, pero la pelea era cada vez más peligrosa y quienes ayudaban desde lejos le tenían preocupado, y sin su capitán en el cuadro las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

-¡Chopper, Nami-san, vayan a ver dónde está Luffy!- el usuario de la fruta del diablo volteó hacia Kaido, buscando al que había gritado aquello para hacerle saber que había escuchado y que irían en seguida. Sin embargo, al verlo concentrado en la batalla que compartía con el espadachín decidió dejar las cosas así. En algún momento se daría cuenta que se habían ido.

Pasó del Heavy Point al Walk Point rápidamente y, corriendo, se acercó a Nami, quien subió a su lomo para ir en busca del que había salido volando minutos antes y revisar su condición.

Sanji se alivió un poco al notar por el rabillo del ojo los movimientos de Chopper, pero ahora estaba preocupado por el hecho de no poder verlos, además de lo difícil que se estaba poniendo la pelea. Ante la leve desesperación, que se agrandaba por el hecho de que él y el marimo tuvieran que centrarse solo en esquivar, se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca sin que ese pirata le diera tiempo a encenderlo.

-¡Déjame por lo menos prender el cigarro, bestia!- enojado, le dio una fuerte patada en el brazo izquierdo, aprovechando el momento para hacer efectivo su vicio.

-¡Deja tu vicio por un maldito momento y concentrate, Cejas Rizadas!-aunque le estuviera regañando, Zoro seguía subiendo por el cuerpo del oponente, enterrando sus espadas en la piel del Yonkou y esquivando los ataques que éste hacía; pero parecía que aquello no le causaba ninguna molestia, lo que hacía que comenzara a desesperarse, al igual que su compañero.

-¡Cállate tú tamb…!- la oración quedó en el aire cuando sintió el impacto de su pierna contra el costado de aquel ser, impacto que le hizo retroceder catapultado por la fuerza empleada y sacó volando su encendedor del pantalón-. ¡Esta me la pagas!

-¿¡Dijiste algo?!

-¡Sólo concentrate en la pelea!- gritó Sanji mientras acertaba varias patadas en el mismo punto de antes.

Zoro rodó los ojos al notar el brillo metálico del encendedor cayendo al suelo.

-¡Por eso siempre tienes ese molesto olor a tabaco!- no tenía intención de que el otro le escuchara, pero la mirada desafiante que comenzaba a sentir sobre su persona le dio a entender que lo había hecho y que el comentario no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-¡Antes de hablar deja a tus espadas tranquilas por más de cinco minutos!

El otro no pudo contestar por el golpe que casi le dan en el hombro izquierdo, lo que le dio cinco segundos para pensar en que el olor a tabaco del cocinero no le molestaba, más bien lo tenía como una característica propia del rubio al mezclarse con el aroma a agua salada y las especias de la cocina. Ante el pensamiento decidió dar la pelea con su compañero por terminada, total podrían continuarla más tarde en la cocina que se caracterizaba también por los olores antes mencionados, por lo que ambos volvieron a centrarse completamente en intentar causar algún efecto de dolor en Kaido, aunque por el momento nada pareciere funcionar. Lo único que podía confortarlos, y que les permitía sacar cierta ventaja, era la velocidad de reacción del emperador, que, si bien no era extremadamente lenta, les dejaba atacar y mantenerse tan seguros como la situación lo permitía.

Cuando ambos comenzaron a sentir los verdaderos estragos del cansancio se percataron que el espacio entero era un campo de batalla: cada persona con una mirada seria, nadie dispuesto a perder… Y sonrieron. Zoro por el orgullo de combatir junto a ellos, Sanji por el sentimiento parecido a la euforia que le animó a seguir peleando al notar un movimiento inusual en Kaido, quien parecía agacharse mientras el otro buscaba con sus espadas el cuello del gigante. Y sin pensarlo mucho más se dejó caer al vacío, utilizando el impulso de la gravedad para comenzar a ejecutar su _Diable Jambe_ y golpear al monstruo en el hombro. Con la velocidad en aumento gritó el nombre de la técnica y golpeó al emperador en el lugar exacto donde pensaba atinar, quedando casi frente a Zoro, a quien sonrió son autosuficiencia.

-No ha terminado, cocinero- el espadachín dejó hablar a su orgullo y volvió a centrar su vista en el momentáneamente quieto Kaido-. Concéntrate.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero Zoro vio en cámara lenta cómo el brazo del monstruo pasaba frente a él con una espada puesta de manera tosca entre sus dedos y se cruzaba hasta clavarse un poco por debajo del corazón de Sanji. Quiso mover su cuerpo, pero todo pensamiento llegó a su cerebro demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo del rubio cayó al suelo y Zoro no necesitó verlo para saber lo que sucedería, el vacío y la desesperación se lo decían incesantemente, hasta el punto que dejó de importarle un demonio todo, ya no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera atacar a Kaido hasta el cansancio, aunque de un momento a otro ya no estuviera cansado. Podía decirse que en su cuerpo solo existía la ira, una que no dejaba lugar a nada más.

Estaba peleando, lo sabía, pero no quería ni podía recordar exactamente el por qué; el cuerpo se movía a voluntad y deseaba que todo lo demás dejara de existir, incluso sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos que hacían demasiado ruido al tratar de salir a flote en su mente. Ante aquello soltó un grito de ira, dejando que la sensación de las espadas cambiando de peso constantemente le envolviera.

Los demás le observaban con temor, admiración y respeto, porque Zoro estaba haciendo lo que ellos no podían en ese momento.

Sin percatarse de aquello, el espadachín pareció tener un golpe de realidad al escudriñar el resto de eso que ahora enfocaba como un saco de carne y huesos molesto, y descubrir una sonrisa de extraña satisfacción, como si hubiese un triunfo inesperado tras darle el golpe letal al cocinero.

-Ya habías tardado en ponerte serio, niño. Ahora la pelea sí va a ponerse interesante… Y todo por matar al otro- la risa del emperador hizo que su mente volviera a nublarse, que su cara se contrajera en una expresión de odio, que sus oídos nublaran todo sonido que no fuera el de su mente y que su garganta profiriera otro grito desgarrador antes de volver a lanzarse al ataque.

Quienes observaban aquella pelea desde abajo y pudieron escuchar aquello supieron que no era grito de guerra común y corriente, pues no solo cargaba con el peso de un hombre iracundo… aquel grito estaba teñido, además, de tristeza y temor. Y eso también se reflejaba en el aura negra que comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo del peliverde.

Para ese entonces muchos aliados y enemigos habían parado completamente la pelea, admirando con cierto miedo cómo desde la misma aura parecía formarse una figura diferente a la del hombre que, con ataques cada vez más potentes, trataba de vencer a aquel ser bestial.

-¿Acaso piensa hacer…- Usopp disparó hacia un grupo de piratas enemigos y volteó en dirección a la pelea central-. … a Asura?

-No, Usopp-san, esto es diferente… Observa bien- Brook suspiró y guardó su espada, comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde Sanji se encontraba herido-. Esto es completamente diferente.

-Ya no es solo un ser con más cabezas que busca la destrucción- mientras hablaba, Robin iba quebrando los cuellos de varios enemigos que seguían peleando para hacerse un camino hacia Kaido-. Ahora se ha convertido en un ser que incluso puede cortar los demonios… Shiva.

Brook asintió antes de agacharse a comprobar el estado del cocinero del barco. Él también sabía lo que estaba pasando, sabía que lo único que quedaba era esperar un milagro, suerte… Pero también sabía que Zoro no creía en eso, por tanto, el esqueleto tenía una vaga idea del dolor que ese espadachín escondía bajo las ropas de la ira.

-¡Lo hizo!- la voz de Franky le hizo devolver la atención al peliverde, siendo testigo del resultado del nuevo Shiva que nació mientras la vida de Sanji se les escapaba de las manos, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Shiva se había creado con la ira de Zoro, con el dolor que le hizo ver a su enemigo como un demonio que debía ser cortado, que debía desaparecer. Sabía que debía destruir aquello que ya no le dejaría seguir la pelea que había comenzado hacía nada por una tontería, como las de siempre.

Entre aquella maraña de pensamientos, y sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado hasta la cima del demonio, dejó que toda el aura demoníaca se liberara, lanzándose hacia uno de los cuernos de Kaido con un grito desesperado, sin saber exactamente por qué o para qué. Pero de igual manera lo consiguió: más de la mitad del cuerno derecho salió despedido en miles de trozos, consecuencia de la forma en que había manipulado las espadas al chocar contra el marfil. E iba a tirarse por el siguiente cuerno, ignorando todo sonido que emitiera su contrincante, pero un grito autoritario que escuchó vagamente le detuvo.

No atendió inmediatamente al llamado, ni siquiera entendía bien qué le pedían por el zumbido molesto que creaban sus oídos, hasta que por fin paró en algún momento. Sin embargo el recuerdo de la espada en el cuerpo del rubio le quitó a Zoro la pizca de realidad que el llamado de Law le había infundido.

-¡Zoro, retirada!- Usopp gritó tres veces, pero el mencionado no atendía a nada, hasta que la voz de Brook resonó con un tono molesto, pero comprensivo, como la de un padre:

-¡Zoro-san!

No necesitó de más palabras para que el menor volteara a verle, y, lastimosamente, la maza de Kaidou le golpeara en el momento en que lo distrajo, tirándolo de su cuerpo y haciendo que cayera junto a Brook, quien aprovechó para colocar su esquelética mano en el hombro del espadachín.

-Zoro-san, vámonos ya.

El mencionado no dijo nada, solo tomó el encendedor que antes se le había caído al cocinero y se dedicó a mirar atentamente cómo éste aún luchaba por respirar. Pero la escena, en vez de darle esperanza, le hizo sentir algo extraño en el pecho que desde hacía años no sentía. ¿Tal vez fuera porque sabía que esa herida no terminaría en nada bueno? ¿Tal vez porque había sido una espada la que la había provocado, y no había sido capaz de pararla?

El arma yacía al lado del rubio; no la levantó, pero cambió su atención a ésta para observarla detenidamente. Era grande, con una hoja larga y una empuñadura bastante gruesa, que comparada con las manos de Kaido, habría funcionado como una daga o poco más. Además el instrumento se encontraba oxidado, lo que le hizo pensar que seguramente era una de las armas de algún oponente antiguo que había terminado muriendo frente al demonio. Como pasaría con Sanji si no se lo llevaban en ese momento.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo actuar. Al parecer Brook ya sabía conseguido que el herido se pusiera de pie, por lo que Zoro simplemente se colocó frente a él y, con la ayuda del esqueleto, colocaron al cocinero en su espalda, que terminó manchada de sangre.

-Oye… Marimo…

-No hables.

-Pero tengo que decirte algo…

-No hables- Zoro volteó hacia el campo de batalla, para observar cómo Franky trataba de abrirles un camino para escapar, y cómo todos sus aliados comenzaban a juntarse para hacer lo mismo-. Voy a tener que correr.

-Y después ayudar a Luffy.

-No, Nami y Chopper ya están con él. Usopp ya debió de haber dado la alarma con una de sus bengalas, van a llegar al…

-No, no. Hablo de ayudarlo a conseguir a otro cocinero.- Se quedó en blanco un segundo, tratando de ignorar el último comentario.

-¿De qué hablas, cocinero?- no hubo más respuesta que una risa entrecortada del rubio.

¿De qué demonios se estaba riendo? ¿Es que no entendía lo que pasaba? ¿Cómo podía actuar como si fuera una broma? Quería pensar así, pero Sanji sabía mejor que nadie qué iba a suceder, así como aquella vez:

 _-Eres un bastardo suicida, estúpido marimo- le dijo Sanji mientras le creía inconsciente._

 _-Tú no te quedas atrás, ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar algo así- apenas podía hablar, pero estaba molesto por la forma en que había insinuado que sería reemplazado fácilmente y necesitaba decirlo._

 _-Ya no hables, marimo- fue lo último que escuchó antes de dejar caer todo su peso en la espalda del rubio._

-Deberías dejar de esforzarte y dejar caer el peso, el punto de llevarte así es que no esfuerces la herida.

-Aún estoy vivo, marimo. Además, tú también estás herido y cansado- detestaba ese tono relajado que contrastaba bastante mal con el temblor de su cuerpo y el alarmante ruido de sus pulmones en un intento por retener aire.

-Te dije que ya no hablaras- no quería sonar molesto, pero la tristeza le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

Dicho nudo y el extraño sentimiento en el pecho se agrandaron cuando el cuerpo de Sanji ya no podía retener bien el aire y empezó a toser, manchando con sangre fresca la espalda de Zoro cuando dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Por qué sonríes, cejillas?

-Porque me causa gracia cómo te preocupas tanto por una herida que Chopper va a poder curar. ¿O qué, ya nadie confía en él? Esto ni siquiera está tan mal- el sonido que hizo después de decir aquello, seguido de la sangre que volvió a salpicar, hizo que sus palabras sonaran incluso menos creíbles.

-Chopper está con Luffy, como se lo pediste, y tú lo sabes. Y el que confíe en él me hace saber que va a comenzar a tratarlo dondequiera que haya caído.

-Sí, y después vendrá y me arreglará esto.

-Los dos sabemos que no estás en condiciones de esperar a un doctor. Y Law no puede tratar cosas así, mucho menos en movimiento.

No buscaba preocupar al cocinero, estaba seguro que él sabía qué era lo que iba a pasarle. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó que se quedó callado supo que la sonrisa que llevaba se había borrado, y que ahora estaba recapacitando seriamente lo que iba a pasar.

Pensó en seguir hablando con él, cambiar de tema a algo un poco más alegre, continuar la pelea que habían comenzado antes… Pero no se sintió con la fuerza suficiente, por lo que sólo corrió con los demás, pensando en lo que debía decirle al hombre que iba cargando, pero que no haría ahora ni nunca más.

Llevaban algo de tiempo corriendo cuando Zoro se paró en seco.

-¿Zoro-san?- preguntó Brook intuyendo lo que había pasado, pero aún no quería creer. Robin, al contrario, cerró los ojos y esperó un poco lejos del espadachín, dando el espacio que necesitaba.

El peliverde cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, conteniendo todas sus emociones para no volver a explotar. Después de un par de minutos, siguió caminando con la mirada perdida.

Incluso cuando llegaron a un punto relativamente seguro y los demás se detuvieron, él siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de cómo Usopp había tratado de acercársele y Franky le había detenido.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se desvió del camino, y en vez de dirigirse al escondite al que todos iban, su cuerpo lo llevó hacia la playa, donde el Sunny se hallaba encallado.

No se había perdido, lo sabía. Pero extrañaba la burla de siempre, con el apodo de siempre seguido de la carcajada de siempre. Se sentó en la playa, dejando a Sanji a su lado. Haló la yukata con su mano derecha, sintiendo el húmedo tacto de la tela empapada de sangre en su espalda a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos, negándose a ver la expresión de tranquilidad e inconformidad en el rostro de ese hombre de cejas tan extrañas, en el rostro del cejillas, en el rostro del cocinero pervertido; se negaba a verlo y a volver a perderse en ese enojo del que tenía nublados los recuerdos; porque ese enojo, esa furia, ese sentimiento, era especial en muchas maneras. Pero aunque fuera especial, aunque volviera a sentirlo después de diez años, no iba a permitir que alguien lo viera liberándolo. Con los ojos cerrados, una respiración profunda y la soledad pensaba que podría tranquilizarse, y una vez calmado, podría mirarle.

Y cuando pensaba que iba a conseguirlo escuchó la aguda voz de dos de sus compañeros, que soltaron tristes un grito al descubrir lo que había pasado.

Se puso de pie antes que se acercaran, primero para dejarles que se colocaran lo más cerca posible del cocinero, segundo para que Chopper no le preguntase sobre su estado, ya que no podría hablar con el menor por mucho que quisiera.

Sintió cómo Nami pasaba corriendo a su lado, y supo que se había colocado de rodillas en el mismo sitio donde él había estado momentos antes, estando casi seguro que lloraba abrazada al cuerpo del rubio. Mas si hubiese volteado a ver se habría dado cuenta que la joven lloraba y se mantenía allí, con su mano cerca de la cara de Sanji, pero sin tocarlo, sin saber exactamente qué hacer más que decir repetidas veces _"Sanji-kun"_.

Una vez adentro del barco, Zoro pensó que no tenía un destino fijo, y no tenía ganas de perderse sin escuchar las burlas divertidas e infantiles de Sanji. Se dijo que caminaría un rato, pero se detuvo frente a la cocina, observando la puerta detenidamente, sin animarse a abrirla y enfrentar que no volvería a verlo dentro.

-Luffy sigue inconsciente, aunque Chopper dice que no es nada grave- Robin le miró expectante unos segundos, hasta que el peliverde asintió sin dejar de ver el trozo de madera cerrado. La morena respiró hondo y volvió a llamarlo, recibiendo un suave sonido para hacerle ver que la había escuchado-. Zoro… ¿Shiva es parte de ti o es solo una técnica evolucionada de Asura?

-Es más complicado que eso…

-¿Entonces?- la respuesta le sorprendió un poco, ella supuso que diría que era ambas de forma cortante, o que simplemente se quedaría callado.

-Es parte de mí, pero porque Shiva nació a partir de Asura y del enojo y la impotencia del marimo…-Zoro notó la sorpresa de Robin y, con la mirada atravesando la puerta, observó de nuevo al cejillas dentro de la cocina-. Ya no hay nadie que me diga así de una manera tan…

-¿Confiada?

-No, molesta- sonrió mientras el vacío en el pecho se agrandaba. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que ella volvió a respirar hondo y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su usualmente indescifrable rostro.

-Será difícil cuando la cocina deje de tener ese característico aroma al tabaco de Sanji…- él volteo a verla, dándole la razón con la mirada y esperando algo, aunque ni él sabía qué. Ella extendió la mano y le entregó una cajetilla de cigarros que más le gustaba al rubio, específicamente la que llevaba en su traje ese día, de la que sólo faltaba un cigarrillo, mientras los demás estaban perfectamente alineados.

-Todavía hay muchos, cejillas…

Levantó la vista buscando encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada de la arqueóloga, pero ella ya iba bajando las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la borda para poder regresar a la playa, seguramente para ayudar a subir el cadáver.

Ante esto volvió a revisar la cajetilla, contó nuevamente su contenido y sacó de entre sus ropas el encendedor dorado que había guardado. Y como si aquellos objetos fuesen un escudo contra sus sentimientos, abrió la puerta de la cocina para después sentarse en la barra donde solía molestar al rubio cuando éste lavaba los platos que habían utilizado, para después ponerse de pie y comenzar a secarlos para ayudarle.

-Supongo que voy a tener que hacerlo yo solo a partir de ahora, ¿eh? Y tantas veces que dijo que no me dejaba lavar porque podría quebrar algo… Pero no queda de otra…

Inhaló y después soltó el aire suspirando, recordando lo que había dicho la morena sobre el aroma de la cocina. Y entonces supo qué debía hacer para preservar siempre el olor a tabaco.

Escuchó cómo sus compañeros subían lentamente a la segunda planta, seguramente para dejar al cocinero en la habitación de Nami y Robin mientras decidían qué hacer con el cuerpo. Ignorando aquello se puso de pie, buscando tener un rato a solas en esa especie de santuario y el vicio del cejillas. Caminó hasta quedar frente a la cocina perfectamente limpia y ordenada, donde Sanji se olvidaba de todo para disfrutar de su vicio más sano. Respiró hondo y sacó un cigarrillo, lo observó atentamente hasta que, con la mano temblando y tras varios intentos fallidos de mantener la llama en el encendedor, logró prenderlo.

No aguantó más de un minuto de pie, se dejó caer de rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en el borde del mueble, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar una lágrima y un único sollozo.

Iba a ponerse de pie, pero escuchó los tablones de las escaleras nuevamente, pero esta vez alguien iba caminando más rápido, más preocupado, como si fuese a ver por primera vez al cocinero.

Esperó junto al resto de la tripulación en silencio, calculando los pasos que su capitán daría desde la base de las escaleras hasta la alcoba de las mujeres, pensando en la reacción que él tendría al verlo, casi que escuchando en su cabeza la manera en que lo llamaría, lo que Luffy diría. Y en todo acertó, un cálculo perfecto.

Y mientras el grito de su capitán resonaba por todo el barco, dejó que el cigarrillo que nunca había soltado se consumiera en sus manos, llenando la habitación nuevamente con el olor a tabaco.

_XoxxoX_

SakuraGaby: Hola! Este es el segundo fanfic que escribo con esta loca. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y haya despertado por lo menos parte de los sentimientos que a nosotras al escribirlo.

Si tenemos que hablar con la verdad, esto es una bomba suicida hecha por un par de locas masoquistas! Y la verdad a mucha honra.

Gracias por leer~~

Rui-chan: Pues... bueno... supongo que yo solo tengo que añadir que esto, como todo lo que escribimos, nació de una bayuncada en alguna clase que no recibimos... según la loca esa fue en lenguaje, pero sepa. El punto es que esto nace de recrear algo parecido a lo que pasó con Ace, pero con Sanji... y Zoro tomando el papel de Luffy. Sin embargo no quedó tan así... pero igual, quedó agujerado, por lo que sigue siendo una dona a la bozal! Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Recuerdos de tabaco

**II**

 **"RECUERDOS DE TABACO"**

Nada era lo mismo. Había sabido que las cosas serían así desde el primer día, que no importaría todo lo que hiciera para mantener la especie de rutina que él llevaba en ese lugar sagrado; al final de cuentas la sensación de pertenencia quedaría a medias.

El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, llevándose la constancia de ese sentimiento, alejándolo de su vida y manteniéndolo en un momento específico cada día: después de cada comida, cuando se dedicaba a lavar los platos. Podía entrar a la cocina a sacar sake de los estantes, podía comer sentado en esa mesa sin que la melancolía y la nostalgia lo atacaran con fuerza, incluso podía cocinar sin sentirse completamente extraño; pero cuando abría el grifo para dejar correr el agua sobre la vajilla, cuando frotaba la esponja contra la cerámica, cuando enjuagaba nuevamente, cuando pasaba ese trozo de tela que el Cejillas colgaba al lado del fregadero... Era entonces que, por muy diferentes que fueran, el sonido de la cafetera funcionando, el goteo de la bebida cayendo en el recipiente, el tarareo de una estúpida canción, y ese olor a tabaco tan característico se hacían absolutamente necesarios.

De los primeros dos puntos se encargaba esa máquina que permitía a Robin ejercer su vicio, quien le había comentado más de una vez cuánta falta le hacía un café preparado por el rubio: amargo y espeso, pero con la dosis exacta de azúcar que lo balanceaba perfectamente. Del tercero se encargaba él, llevando a cabo la tarea al ritmo de la ridícula canción que solía cantar entre plato y plato. Y del cuarto, de ese aroma tan necesario en la cocina, se encargaba la bruja.

Sólo se sentaba en la barra, prendía el cigarro de la marca favorita del Cejillas con el encendedor dorado del mismo, y se dedicaba a fumar con parsimonia y en silencio. No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo, mas era consciente de la razón tras lo que podría considerarse el nuevo vicio de la navegante:  
— _Es como si me hubiese vuelto adicta a ese olor, Zoro... Simplemente lo extraño. Quizás fue culpa del cambio de cuerpos que ocurrió en Punk Hazard... Pero necesito hacerlo... No sabes cuánto._

Aquella tarde había sido la primera y última en la que había hablado. Después de eso simplemente se dedicó a fumar allí, a buscar la mutua compañía que hacía que esos momentos se hicieran más llevaderos.

La cocina se había vuelto eso, un lugar para que cada quien fuera sanando de a poco en poco la herida. Claro, la comida se hacía más a menudo entre risas y recuerdos felices de una realidad que no volvería, pero aun así, ese ritual sagrado seguía doliendo. El ambiente era el mismo, el olor sería igual de no ser por la ausencia de la colonia del Cejillas; y ni siquiera era ese el problema. Faltaba el concierto que el cocinero siempre montaba después de dos minutos de silencio, ese al que siempre estaba obligado a escuchar, a verlo moverse al ritmo de la música con un baile tan raro que llegaba a lo divertido —aunque siempre lo había denominado "molesto"—; esa parte de su rutina jamás volvería.  
Ahora, en un lugar que lo ahogaba en el pasado, sólo podía reemplazar la presentación en vivo con una grabación en su mente que se iría borrando con el tiempo. Aunque quisiera recordarla para siempre no podría; a menos que muriera antes de envejecer lo suficiente como para olvidar algo así. Se había dado cuenta de eso al escuchar cómo Luffy llamaba a su cocinero a gritos. Él había querido salvar a Sanji, no pudo, él había querido traerlo de vuelta, jamás podría hacerlo. _"Querer no es poder",_ se dijo recordando el momento exacto en que el débil aliento de su compañero había dejado de golpear contra su nuca.

Tomó otro plato mientras la cafetera terminaba su trabajo al mismo tiempo que Robin abría la puerta, suspirando.  
—¿Se puede? —preguntó aún con la mano en el picaporte.  
Como respuesta, la morena obtuvo la taza que Zoro sacó de la gaveta y dejó en la barra.

Se acercó, sonriéndole a Nami con melancolía al sentarse a su lado. Con una mano fleur presionó la máquina un tanto gastada por el tiempo, que emitió unos últimos sonidos antes de apagarse por completo. Se estiró, tomó el asa del recipiente con el café, y se sirvió la bebida aún humeante en la vajilla, haciéndolo casi como si fuera un ritual antiguo, al ritmo de las caladas de la menor, del goteo del grifo, de los murmullos del hombre frente a ellas.

Sentir la mirada de esas dos mujeres en su espalda siempre le hacía recordar las ridiculeces del Cejillas. Era como si su cerebro accionara una palanca que abría la compuerta de las memorias que involucraban charlas que el cocinero catalogaba como _indecentes a los oídos de las damas_ , giros y bailes estúpidos, sangrados de nariz, revistas que jamás habían llamado su atención, decoraciones estúpidas, y peleas a causa de algo que había dicho sobre alguna supuesta dama. Y lo único que permitía que esa compuerta se cerrara era el sonido de algún plato o vaso quebrándose al deslizarse de sus manos, o al ser colocado con demasiada fuerza al lado del fregadero.

Cuando recogía los trozos de cerámica, su mente divagaba hacia las advertencias que el estúpido cocinero le había hecho cuando todavía vivía, y de la nostalgia pasaba a la molestia rápidamente. Detestaba que tuviera razón, pero más le enojaba que no estuviera allí para verlo.

Robin mencionó algo sobre gastar más dinero en platos que lo hizo gruñir, porque, obviamente, estaba insinuando que era su culpa. Parecía que la morena iba a seguir hablando, pero la navegante se lo impidió.  
—No creo que sea necesario... por el momento. —Soltó una risa amarga—. Ya no hay nadie que ocupe cinco platos por persona en cada tiempo de comida.

No estaba hablando con él, pero la realidad de sus palabras le pegó con la misma fuerza que a la mayor. Suspiró y siguió recogiendo pedazos invisibles, tirado en el suelo y con un cansancio anímico tremendo.

Siempre era así. Siempre la misma sensación de vacío que llegaba cuando algo, cualquier cosa, le recordaba que no volvería a ver al hombre que en sus noches de guardia miraba el mar con una sonrisa melancólica mientras cantaba algo tranquilo, a veces canciones de cuna, otras baladas.  
Siempre era así. Después de un momento de añoranza, sonreía y se levantaba del suelo para seguir lavando y secando.

Era una verdadera tontería que a esas alturas se pusiera a pensar en un porqué, que buscara una causa lo suficientemente buena para justificar una ausencia tan notable. Era tonto porque sabía bien que nadie, ni él mismo, podía llegar a decirle algo.  
¿Qué valía tanto como la vida de un amigo? Luffy lo había dicho en su momento: nada. Su mente, sin embargo, insistía en encontrar algo para no tener que lidiar con el insomnio y la mirada de reproche que la mayor de la tripulación le regalaba cuando lo veía deambular por el barco; aun cuando ella también estaba sentada en la cocina con mínimo tres tazas de un café que se había convertido en más un consuelo que un placer por la misma razón.

Llevaba secando el mismo plato ya unos diez minutos cuando el ruido de la cafetera volvió a escucharse junto a los gruñidos de Nami, quien trataba desesperadamente que la llama del encendedor se mantuviera lo suficiente para prender otro cigarro. Aún le faltaba la experiencia del cocinero, esa que le permitía prender uno sin perder la concentración dentro de la pelea; esa que le permitía bloquear y atacar a su oponente sin que el cigarro se cayera de sus labios. La única vez que le había visto fallar en esa emprenda había sido la misma vez que no había podido proteger a uno de sus compañeros de una estúpida espada.

Siempre se decía que no debía pensar en eso... Pero terminaba desviado del camino de memorias que intentaba seguir, llegando muchas veces sólo a fracciones de esa tarde, y el resto de ocasiones hundiéndose en ella, reviviéndola paso por paso otra vez… y parecía que esa tarde sería la segunda opción.

Cuando aquello pasaba tendía a rememorar también el resto de la travesía hasta Wano, todo lo que había ocurrido después. Una estúpida maraña de recuerdos que le llevaba a ver al Cejillas caer del cuerpo de ese monstruoso saco de huesos y músculos, atravesado por una espada oxidada —que en realidad era una especie de daga improvisada—, con una estúpida sonrisa ensangrentada, para después llevarlo al momento de la derrota de esa bestia; al grito dolido de Luffy, respaldado por la alianza realizada con Law, y la Armada rebelde que el país ya poseía; al llanto constante de su capitán, como una viva imagen de lo que no había visto ni en Marine Ford ni en Whole Cake; a una especie de celebración silenciosa, el luto sustituyendo a la alegría que la banda siempre expresaba; a una canoa de madera tallada por las manos temblorosas de Franky y Ussop; al cuerpo del Cejillas acostado allí, rodeado de las flores que Nami y Chopper habían colocado con una parsimonia que escondía una ansiedad prácticamente incontenible; a los brazos de Luffy tiritando bajo el peso de la canoa que se fue alejando con la corriente marina; a las lágrimas silenciosas de Robin al florecer dos manos que prendieron fuego a las plantas en la embarcación, mientras el llanto del violín de Brook sonaba a sus espaldas; a su propia mano sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de Wano, como si reviviera dentro de sí el nacimiento de Shiva una última vez; a un atardecer de esos que tantas veces había visto en los cuadros que el cocinero guardaba entre sus cosas, acompañado de un fuego que quemaba, que destruía, que quitaba.

¡Maldito fuera el Cejillas! Dolía como la mierda recordarlo.

Desgraciado el estúpido que, esa noche de llanto silencioso y sin lágrimas en una biblioteca llena de lugares para esconderse, lo encontró. Maldito su instinto por encontrarlo... y, demonios, maldito su rostro confundido y su puño esperando chocar con el suyo en un acto de hermandad jamás vuelto a pronunciar por ninguno... Maldito él mismo por haberle seguido el juego y haberse reído mientras comía la bola de arroz.

No pudo ni quiso contener la carcajada que salió desde lo profundo de su dolor al cerrar el grifo y tomar el último plato para secarlo. Agradecía que el hambre de su capitán hubiera regresado, de lo contrario, no podría vivir tardes tan gratificantes y dolorosas en proporciones exactas como esas. Sabía que Robin, que ya hacía rato había vuelto a llenar la taza, se sentía igual en ese silencio que le servía de terapia. Nami tampoco era distinta, fumar y embriagarse del aroma de toda la cocina le servía para no sufrir tanto reviviendo la escena de un último adiós cada vez que se sentaba a ver el azul sobre azul.

Ese día, la mirada de la navegante se veía más tranquila y liberada, pero sus manos que no habían logrado encender la llama decían lo contrario, o eso pensaron sus rutinarios acompañantes hasta que, lanzando el objeto dorado a la cabeza de Zoro, dijo con una sonrisa triste:  
—Se le acabó el gas.

Dejó el plato en su lugar y recogió el encendedor.

No pudo levantarse, prefirió quedarse riendo de dolor en el suelo viendo cómo las dos mujeres salían rumbo a su habitación. Ya estando solo retomó sus pensamientos.

¡Maldito fuera el mejor rival que pudo haber tenido! ¡Maldito fuera el Cejillas! Maldito por hacerlo adicto a una mezcla de aromas imposible de recrear completamente. Maldito fuera ese tipo por morirse mientras lo cargaba. Lo odiaba por llevarse tantas cosas y aun así haber dejado tanto por lo que llorar a solas en el puesto de vigía, buscando confundir las lágrimas de impotencia con el sudor causado por un entrenamiento por lejos exagerado; tanto por lo que fumar viendo el mar, narrando en voz alta un cuento inventado sobre un mar milagroso; tanto por lo que quebrar tazas derramando el café con más de diez cucharadas de azúcar, pero aun así amargo como un mal recuerdo; tanto por lo que reír llorando a solas en la cabeza del Sunny, sin importar cuántos o quiénes miran; tanto por lo que componer y componer tristes canciones de ritmos lentos y rápidos, tristes en esencia y no sólo en melodías; tanto por lo que llorar al comer un dulce guardado en la nevera; tanto por lo que cambiar un par de egocéntricas mentiras por unas verídicas historias sobre un cocinero medio endemoniado que podía perder mucha sangre y seguir vivo o pelear bajo el agua aguantando la respiración; tanto por lo que reparar hasta el más mínimo desperfecto en la cocina... En fin, el muy maldito había dejado tanto, demasiado por lo que seguir viviendo.

* * *

 _ **Cooperativa:**_

 _ **Como una especie de aniversario por el primer one-shot que subimos en esta cuenta traemos esta continuación de la historia de hace un año. Más allá de una forma de terminar de exprimir lo que quedaba de este escrito, el capítulo se basa más en suposiciones de las dos al momento de pensar en un después del primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Claro está que el combustible de esta historia es la escena en la que Zoro y Sanji lavan los platos juntos. Un relleno, sí, pero al fin y al cabo fue un que no sólo despertó a las almas shippeadoras, sino también una forma de traer nuevamente este fic y mantener la melancolía y la nostalgia que intentamos colocar en ambas partes de la historia.**_

 _ **Dudamos mucho que vaya a haber una tercera parte... Sería explotarlo demasiado y, al final de cuentas... ¿qué hay por añadir? Los pensamientos de Sanji en la otra vida, sea para este o para Caída en Picada, quedan retratados en Diálogo desde el All Blue, y escribir un capítulo en el que todos los superen está un poco... fuera de nuestra área inspirativa.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por haber leído este two-shot. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y, si les gustó lo que leyeron, se animen a pasar al resto de historias que pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil.**_

 ** _Respecto a qué esperar en un futuro, tenemos un par de one-shots que en algún momento van a subirse... quizás uno por mes, o algo así. Para el otro año, sin embargo, esperamos haber terminado el siguiente fic un poco más largo en el que estamos trabajando._**

 ** _Sin nada más que agregar, ¡hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
